Three Organs
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Ketika jantungku hanya berdetak untukmu. Ketika mata ini selalu tertuju padamu. Ketika hatiku berdesir setiap bersamamu. Ketika 3 organ Hinata ia sumbangkan. Ketika seluruh penerima donor terasa aneh saat bersama Sasuke. Mana yang akan ia pilih? Mata, hati, dan jantung. SasuNeji, SasuNaru, SasuGaa. RnR?


**Ketika jantungku hanya berdetak untukmu**

**Ketika mata ini selalu tertuju padamu**

**Ketika hatiku berdesir setiap bersamamu**

**.**

**Ketika 3 organ Hinata ia sumbangkan. Ketika seluruh penerima donor terasa aneh saat bersama Sasuke. Mana yang akan ia pilih? Mata, hati, dan jantung.**

**.**

Pagi yang kelam di pemakaman Konoha. Hujan turun satu demi satu membasahi batu nisan bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Air mata meleleh dari sesosok pemuda yang berdiri tegak di samping nisan tersebut. Hujan seolah tahu perasaannya saat ini. Hujan jugalah yang menjadi saksi berakhirnya kisah cinta di antara mereka. Kematian telah memisahkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**Three Organs**

**by**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

Seorang lelaki bermata _lavender_ membuka matanya perlahan. Meskipun yang terlihat hanyalah remang-remang, mata _lavender_nya dapat menangkap sosok bayangan pemuda berambut _raven_, dengan wajah putih, juga senyum indah menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat lelaki yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian bayangan itu menghilang begitu ia membuka matanya secara utuh, digantikan dengan atap kamar dan suara dokter yang merdu.

"Selamat, Tuan Hyuuga Neji. Donor mata dari Hyuuga Hinata telah berhasil. Anda bisa melihat sekarang," ucap dokter berambut pirang dengan _name tag_ Tsunade tersebut.

Lelaki bernama Neji tersebut mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum, "Terima kasih, dokter," ucapnya, '_Terima kasih, Hinata_,' batinnya bahagia.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hei, Sasuke, mau berapa lama kau sedih begini?" seru Suigetsu sambil memukul kepala Sasuke dengan majalah tetapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam tak bersuara. Sasuke memandangi anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola di lapangan sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Kelas sudah sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Bahkan, Sasuke sepertinya tak berminat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sejak kepergian Hinata-kekasihnya, ia bagaikan mayat hidup. Bahkan Suigetsu sebagai sahabatnya pun tak ia pedulikan.

"Hah..," Suigetsu menghela nafas lalu duduk di depan Sasuke, menatap pemuda yang sepertinya tak punya cahaya hidup lagi, "Aku tahu kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi itu tidak mudah. Tetapi kau tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini. Ayolah, _move on_!" omelnya tetapi tidak direspon oleh Sasuke. "Susah sekali berbicara dengan patung," omel Suigetsu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Baru beberapa langkah, Suigetsu kembali menatap Sasuke yang tidak mengubah posisi duduknya, "Kau tahu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu," gumannya yang mungkin suaranya itu tak didengar oleh Sasuke. Lalu ia pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke di kelas yang sudah tak berpenghuni itu.

Aliran kecil dari sudut mata Sasuke jatuh perlahan. Hatinya terasa sesak. Ia meremas koran di genggamannya. Dari sudut koran tersebut tertulis 'Perempuan Muda Hyuuga Hinata Menyumbangkan 3 Organnya'.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?" isaknya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Naruto... Jangan buru-buru seperti itu! Ingat jantungmu!" teriak sang Ibu yang melihat anaknya terburu-buru berangkat sekolah karena hampir terlambat.

"Sudahlah, _kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir," kata Naruto meskipun tidak jelas karena ada roti tawar di mulutnya.

"Dasar! Telan dulu rotimu itu!"

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Dia kan baru sembuh," ujar sang Ayah yang berambut senada dengan warna rambut Naruto.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Minato?! Kau sebagai Ayah tapi membiarkannya berulah seperti ini?!"

"Sudahlah.. _Tou-san_, _kaa-san_, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah sembuh.. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ya!" Naruto berlari melesat meninggalkan rumahnya. Berlari, berlari, senyumnya merekah. Sudah lama sejak dia sakit dan tidak bisa berlari lagi. Tetapi sekarang, meskipun peluhnya bercucuran, dia akan tetap berlari dengan bahagia.

'_Terima kasih, Hinata!_'

**XxXxXxX**

"Ehem! Anak-anak... Kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, masuk!" ujar Iruka-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah pemuda berambut panjang yang perlahan memasuki kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Iruka-_sensei_.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Mohon bantuannya."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap lapangan dengan pandangan kosong, langsung mengalihkan mata _onyx_-nya ke arah Neji begitu ia mendengar marga Hyuuga disebut. Mata _onyx_ itu membulat. Mata itu... Mata _lavender_ itu... Mata Neji itu... Hinata.

"Silakan duduk di belakang Lee," Iruka-_sensei_ menunjuk bangku pojok paling belakang. Bagaikan sudut dengan sudut. Sasuke duduk di bangku dekat jendela sedangkan Neji duduk di bangku dekat pintu belakang.

"Hei, Sasuke, matanya...," ujar Suigetsu menggantung.

Sasuke terlihat masih mengamati Neji dengan seksama, "Ya, aku tahu."

_Mata Hyuuga Hinata didonorkan kepada sepupunya sendiri yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Sebelum meninggal, Hinata sangat ingin membuat sepupu yang disayanginya ini melihat indahnya dunia._

Begitulah yang tertulis di surat kabar. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Buka halaman 64," perintah Iruka-_sensei_.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau tidak papa?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada khawatir karena sekarang Sasuke memegang dada kirinya seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung.

"_Sensei_," tangan putih Sasuke terangkat dan langsung mendapat respon dari Iruka-_sensei_, "Saya izin ke UKS," ia segera meninggalkan bangkunya begitu mendapat anggukan dari Iruka-_sensei_. Ia keluar melalui pintu belakang sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Neji menatap heran saat Sasuke melewatinya dalam keadaan memprihatinkan seperti itu dan refleks tubuh Sasuke langsung bergetar melihat tatapan itu. Susah payah ia menggeser pintu kelas hingga terbuka. Begitu keluar dari kelas, yang ada dipikirannya adalah tatapan Neji. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang membuatnya terasa sakit, tatapan sayu yang dulu selalu membuatnya mengukir senyum bahagia, Hinata. Hinata. Tatapan itu milik Hinata meskipun sekarang Hyuuga Neji-lah yang akan menatapnya seperti itu.

**XxXxXxX**

"Gaara!"

"Gaara?"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara...!"

Suara riuh kelas begitu mendapati pemuda tanpa alis dan berambut merah memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar.

"Akhirnya kau sembuh juga," Kankurou langsung merangkul Gaara dengan senyum bahagia.

"Aku senang kau sudah sembuh," kini giliran Temari yang mendekatinya.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Akhirnya...," Matsuri menyeka air mata yang mulai menetes dengan sendirinya.

"Gaara.. Kau kembali..," ujar Sari yang berdiri di sebelah Matsuri. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca karena bahagia.

"Ayo, anak-anak, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" bentak seorang guru yang memasuki kelas dan langsung membuat seluruh murid duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Guru berambut merah itu tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

"Selamat atas kesembuhanmu, Sabaku no Gaara."

"Terima kasih, Sasori-_sensei_," jawab Gaara datar.

"Buka halaman 56."

"Hati Hinata cocok untukmu, ya?" tanya Temari yang duduk di samping Gaara.

"Hn. Sangat cocok."

"Syukurlah... Akhirnya kau kembali."

'_Hn_,' Gaara menutup matanya merasakan tubuhnya kini sehat kembali, _'Terima kasih, Hinata.'_

**XxXxXxX**

'_Tidak... Apa-apaan ini?_' Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Bayangan Sasuke terus bermunculan di otaknya. Bahkan ia tak bisa konsen dengan pelajaran. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa dia mulai menyukai Sasuke? Tidak mungkin! Ini sangat mengganggunya! Perasaan secuil pun pada Sasuke dia tak punya. Apa ini efek dari mata Hinata? Apakah... mata ini...

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sehat kembali, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu begitu Sasuke memasuki ruang kelas saat pelajaran telah usai.

"Hn."

Tanpa sadar, mata _lavender_ terus mengamati lelaki Uchiha yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

'Oh shit! _Pulanglah, Neji! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!_' Neji merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kakinya sudah hendak untuk berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut namun kenapa matanya tak simetris dengan gerakannya? Mata itu masih tetap mengamati Sasuke hingga saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya mata _onyx_ dan _lavender_ bertemu. Neji tersentak kaget. Buru-buru ia pergi meninggalkan kelas. Baru sekarang matanya ini mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Hah... Apa yang diinginkan mata ini? Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto berjalan pulang sambil menikmati sungai di sampingnya. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum sampai mata safirnya bertemu dengan _onyx_ yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Sasuke yang melihat keanehan pada diri Naruto langsung menghampiri lelaki pirang itu.

"Kau tidak papa?" tanya Sasuke dan langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah, "Kau sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini?

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau demam? Ayo kuantar pulang?" lagi-lagi Naruto menolak dengan gelengan. Detak jantungnya tak mau diatur apalagi saat Sasuke berjarak sedekat ini.

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu," Sasuke beranjak pergi.

Baru setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto dapat mengontrol debar jantung dan nafasnya. Apa ini? Ini gila? Siapa lelaki tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi berdebar dan memerah? Apa jangan-jangan dia... menyukai lelaki tadi? Naruto menggeleng. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya! Hah... Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan sambil menahan jantungnya yang merongrong kesakitan. Ia teringat berita di surat kabar kemarin.

_Hinata menyumbangkan organ jantungnya pada Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki penderita penyakit jantung yang sangat senang saat Hinata memberikan jantung padanya. Lelaki ini terus memberikan senyum lima jari andalannya setelah melakukan operasi._

_Sakit. Sekali lagi sakit. Hinata, jantung ini sering terasa sakit saat kau pergi. Luka yang kau tinggalkan padaku terlalu dalam, Hinata._

**To be Continued...**

Gaje tingkat akut? Hehe.. Oh ya! Chap depan giliran Gaara...!


End file.
